Typically, a connector device for interconnecting circuit substrates of this kind has a pitch of at least 0.2 mm for electrically conducting paths and the conducting paths arranged at a patch of 0.4 mm are zigzag aligned or staggered. (See Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265599 or JP2004-265599A, for example).